<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tonight i'm (loving) fucking you by avestrum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580454">tonight i'm (loving) fucking you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum'>avestrum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Biting, Black outs from coming too hard, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Crushes, I headcannon him as a dancer tho so imagine that's in this fic, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, University Student Kindaichi Yuutarou, Unspecified Occupation Iwaizumi Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eager.” Iwaizumi comments when Kindaichi pulls the bottle away from his mouth. “Come here.” Iwaizumi gestures with one hand as he leans forward in his bed. Kindaichi prays to whatever god is in existence as he does what Iwaizumi says, crawling onto his bed until one of Iwaizumi’s hands cups his cheek. “Messy too.” Iwaizumi chastises and wipes at the corner of Kindaichi’s mouth and chin with his hand. </p><p>“Mhmm,” Kindaichi hums as he tilts his head into Iwaizumi’s calloused palm. “Eager ‘cause it’s you.” He murmurs as a thumb brushes over his abused bottom lip that feels a bit swollen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tonight i'm (loving) fucking you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/gifts">Lozza342</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's Kindaichi's turn to cage Iwaizumi to a wall when they get to Iwaizumi's apartment building. Iwaizumi struggles with his keys at his front door, missing the door knob as Kindaichi latches onto his neck, sucks a dark mark along Iwaizumi's throat and presses Iwaizumi's front to the wood of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuutarou</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Iwaizumi says sternly as Kindaichi gropes his ass in those leather pants, basically shoving his hand into the back of Iwaizumi's pants. "Fucking Christ Yuutarou let me open the door." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But your ass looks so good </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hajime</span>
  </em>
  <span> senpai." Kindaichi murmurs into Iwaizumi's ear, smirking when Iwaizumi's cheeks flush red. Now that Kindaichi is a little more sober he is a lot more aware that Iwaizumi has been flushed and averting his gaze on their way home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi thrives on this newfound knowledge that Iwaizumi can, in fact, blush from the tips of his ears and across his cheeks. Iwaizumi chokes on his tongue as Kindaichi impulsively bites on his earlobe and playfully tugs it between his teeth, before the older male finally gets his door open and shoves it so that they both stumble inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pardon the intrusion." Kindaichi says reflexively, earning a chuckle from Iwaizumi as the older man ducks his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no one here." Iwaizumi chuckles. "Just us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi's apartment is not…. it does and doesn't live up to Kindaichi's expectations at the same time. On one hand it fits Kindaichi's image, it's relatively neat, but beanbags are littered next to the decent sized couch in front of the TV and he spots a gaming console propped next to the computer. There's a bookshelf filled on the other side of the computer and the kitchen to his right is neat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the same time it's also homey. The interior is designed in such a way that makes the open floor plan of the apartment seem cosy. Iwaizumi has prioritized comfort over the increasingly popular modern style apartment and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>fits.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bedroom's through there." Iwaizumi says as he toes his shoes off next to the front door while pointing towards a corridor. "Make yourself comfortable I just need a drink." Iwaizumi makes his way to the kitchen as Kindaichi takes stock of himself and his surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, his dick is half hard, tamed from the breeze on the walk home despite the view he had of Iwaizumi's ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two, his neck and shoulder look like they've been assaulted by a wild animal and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> that makes his dick perk up at the reminder that Iwaizumi had mauled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three, Iwaizumi was eager about round two when he mentioned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick fully interested in this particular train of thought, Kindaichi toes out of his sneakers and makes his way towards the corridor and then through the open door to what is Iwaizumi's bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi's bed is </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> and looks comfortable. Kindaichi stands just on the inside of the doorway as he takes in the mess of clothes scattered around Iwaizumi’s hamper, the jumper that’s laid out on Iwaizumi’s bed. Gym clothes hanging on his desk chair and  desk that has a closed laptop on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty normal right?” Iwaizumi says from behind him. Kindaichi startles, spinning around to see Iwaizumi clutching two sports drinks in his hands as he leans against the doorway. “Was it what you were expecting?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi gapes, finally realizing that somewhere between the kitchen and the bedroom Iwaizumi had lost his shirt. “Uh, kinda.” Kindaichi’s mouth snaps shut when Iwaizumi tosses him a sports drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink half of that and we’ll see about round two.” Iwaizumi’s biceps flex at the simplest motion of cracking open the lid on the bottle and Kindaichi’s mouth goes dry at the sight. Kindaichi feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>severely</span>
  </em>
  <span> overdressed as Iwaizumi flops onto the bed with his own drink and chugs half of it without any trouble before the bottle finds its way  onto the bedside table and Iwaizumi then looks at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curse his awkward phase not necessarily leaving him since highschool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi fumbles with the bottle and gets it open, spilling some of the drink out of the corner of his mouth as he tips his head back to chug half the bottle straight down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eager.” Iwaizumi comments when Kindaichi pulls the bottle away from his mouth. “Come here.” Iwaizumi gestures with one hand as he leans forward in his bed. Kindaichi prays to whatever god is in existence as he does what Iwaizumi says, crawling onto his bed until one of Iwaizumi’s hands cups his cheek. “Messy too.” Iwaizumi chastises and wipes at the corner of Kindaichi’s mouth and chin with his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Kindaichi hums as he tilts his head into Iwaizumi’s calloused palm. “Eager ‘cause it’s you.” He murmurs as a thumb brushes over his abused bottom lip that feels a bit swollen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you make me eager too.” Iwaizumi admits as fingers skate up Kindaichi’s cheekbone. “Now get this off.” Iwaizumi tugs at Kindaichi’s hoodie. “Fuck I can’t believe how tall you are.” Iwaizumi slips his hand under Kindaichi’s hoodie and runs his fingers over Kindaichi’s abs with a soft groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi moves eagerly, wanting to please Iwaizumi. He grabs the hem of his hoodie and his shirt and tugs it up over his head to throat it somewhere across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, one of Iwaizumi’s hands is pressed to his pec, and then fingers are tweaking his nipple. Kindaichi cries out, body shuddering as Iwaizumi rolls the nub between his fingers playfully. “So you’re sensitive there too~ huh?” Iwaizumi teases.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sensitive everywhere.” Kindaichi admits as his eyes dart down the length of Iwaizumi’s bare chest. Fuck, Iwaizumi is still as hot as when he was in his third year, even hotter, muscles more defin-is that an eight pack?  That’s a fucking eight pack. Kindaichi’s dick practically jumps at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi leans up, one hand wrapping around the nape of Kindaichi’s neck to drag him down. He kisses him like he’s dying, nipping and biting and bullying his tongue into Kindaichi’s mouth. Kindaichi's whole body shudders and his arms give out where they’re propping him up when Iwaizumi’s tongue swipes over his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He collapses onto Iwaizumi’s frame,  Iwaizumi only gives a low laugh in response, laughing against Kindaichi’s mouth before one of Iwaizumi’s short nails is pressing against to Kindaichi’s nipple and making him arch his back as pleasure stings through his nerves and shoots up his spine. Kindaichi squeezes his thighs together, ignoring how hard his dick is as Iwaizumi scrapes the nails of his other hand across his ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God you’re hard.” Iwaizumi murmurs when he pulls away so he can watch Kindaichi’s reaction as he gropes and squeezes Kindaichi’s dick. “So fucking eager for me baby, I’m gonna wreck you ‘right? That’s a fucking promise.” He rolls them both over, pinning Kindaichi beneath him. Kindaichi’s dick jumps in his pants, eager while Iwaizumi palms over the denim of his jeans just to tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t tell you this earlier but fuck you’re big.” Iwaizumi shuffles on his knees down the length of Kindaichi’s body to kiss down his chest and abs. “I had to stop fucking staring at you, you know? Was getting so bad that Oikawa almost caught me doing it.” Iwaizumi grumbles slightly, but when he gets to Kindaichi’s waistband his eyes practically go hungry, mouth watering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jeans get unbuttoned and pulled off of Kindaichi’s hips between one heartbeat and the next, leaving Kindaichi to blush as his semi damp boxers are exposed, along with the fact that his dick is still leaking pre-come and heavily interested in what Iwaizumi has planned for him. “You’re really into this aren’t you?” Iwaizumi looks a little awed and surprised as he pulls Kindaichi’s boxers down and hooks them underneath his balls, eyeing his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m into you.” Kindaichi snorts at his own cliche response, before his dick twitches and his hips buck under Iwaizumi’s touch. That wonderfully calloused hand wraps around his dick again, testing the girth and the weight of it, and Kindaichi can’t help his eyes fluttering when Iwaizumi rubs his thumb over the slit of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you get in me sometime.” Iwaizumi shoots back, before he spits onto the head of Kindaichi’s cock and starts to pump it slowly. “I don’t bottom often but…” He pauses thoughtfully. “You’d fuck me good wouldn’t you Yuutarou?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi shakes, shudders, moans and melts into the comfort of Iwaizumi’s bed at Iwaizumi’s low tone. “Mhmm!” he nods his head eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next time." Iwaizumi smirks and laughs in the kind of way that makes the hairs on Kindaichi’s arms stand. Just when Kindaichi is about to open his mouth to beg Iwaizumi to do something; stroke his cock faster, finger him open, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Iwaizumi leans in to take the head of his cock into his mouth just for a taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi yelps, startled at the wet heat around his mouth and the press of Iwaizumi’s tongue across his slit. It dissolves into a moan rather quickly when Iwaizumi hollows his cheeks and sucks, pumping the rest of Kindaichi’s cock that isn’t in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait-fuck-Hajime!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you’re gonna come already.” Iwaizumi croons when he pulls his mouth off of Kindaichi’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Kindaichi whines, hopeless as Iwaizumi flicks the head of his dick playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you come more than twice?” Iwaizumi asks thoughtfully, mostly to himself. Green eyes brighten, as a smile slowly stretches across Iwaizumi’s face, mischievous and it raises goosebumps over Kindaichi’s flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi dives back down and takes half of Kindaichi’s length into his mouth. He doesn’t force himself to choke, instead, he languide bobs his head, taking his time to fondle Kindaichi’s balls, weighing them in his palm and rolling them between his fingers. Kindaichi whines, throwing his hand over his face as Iwaizumi grips the base of his cock with his other hand and pumps quickly, a complete opposite to the mouth on half of his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assaulted by the two speeds, Kindaichi mewls as the curling heat in the pit of his stomach coils tight and snaps. Kindaichi bucks his hips of the bed, thighs shaking as he comes into Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi pulls away to let the streaks of cum fall over his hand. Some of it lands on his mouth, and Iwaizumi crawls up the length of the bed to pull Kindaichi onto him, positioning Kindaichi right over his dick to press the length against his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi licks up whatever come he can reach, smiling with half lidded eyes when he sees Kindaichi’s dick still half hard and bobbing between them. He gathers the come on his tongue, hauls Kindaichi in for a kiss and feeds it to him, free hand reaching down to poke at Kindaichi’s hole, slipping inside to play with the come that’s been sitting inside him since the walk home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime senpai?” Kindaichi lowers his tone innocently, voice slightly raspy once he pulls away from the kiss. “What else did you want to do to me?” Kindaichi tilts his head and widens his eyes and Iwaizumi knows that the kid is trying to lure him into a trap… but fuck does he look so good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here you little shit!” Iwaizumi grumbles as he hauls Kindaichi’s naked body  from his lap up to his chest. He spanks Kindaichi on the ass and relishes in how Kindaichi throws his head back when he cries out. “Do you really want to try and out tease me baby?” Iwaizumi rubs over where he spanked soothing the slowly heating flesh, before he delivers another spank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi whimpers, grinding his hips against nothing as Iwaizumi manhandles him and shuffles further down the bed. “Sit on my face baby, since you wanna tease me so much. Ride my mouth like you mean it.” Iwaizumi orders as he stares up the length of Kindaichi’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kindaichi’s hole is dusky and pink and Iwaizumi can’t wait to get his fucking mouth on it. He stretches his tongue out and lets out a content sigh when Kindaichi lowers himself down onto his face. His nose nudges Kindaichi’s balls, pulling a squeak from the lithe male above him, and he licks a stripe over Kindaichi’s hole. It feels downright filthy when he pushes his tongue in and can </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span> his own come leaking out of Kindaichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems to encourage Kindaichi a bit more as Kindaichi slowly starts to roll his hips over Kindaichi’s face. Iwaizumi’s hands run greedily over the curve of Kindaichi’s ass, fuck he loves it, can’t wait to get back </span>
  <em>
    <span>in him and fuck him till he’s stupid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He squeezes Kindaichi’s ass, spreads it apart and smacks it to hear the sound of his hand hitting flesh echo in the room, and Kindaichi’s so into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above him, Kindaichi is moaning eagerly, those sweet sounds are accompanied by the slick noises of Kindaichi jerking his half hard and very sensitive dick. Iwaizumi wants this so bad. This is Kindaichi, the kohai he’s been lusting over since they met, he’s had wet dreams about this, dreams exactly like what he has planned for tonight. He gives Kindaichi’s ass one last squeeze, before he brings one of his hands to Kindaichi’s hole and slides it in alongside his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi falters at the feeling of a finger, thighs shaking by the sides of Iwaizumi’s head as Iwaizumi starts to finger fuck him slowly, soothing any discomfort with a swipe of his tongue. Kindaichi trembles above him, rocks his hips back in eagerness before he topples forward when Iwaizumi rubs the pad of his finger against his prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there.” Iwaizumi says, muffled as he places his free hand firmly on Kindaichi’s hip to hold him steady. “Don’t want you getting a concussion and missing out.” Iwaizumi teases. Kindaichi whimpers as another finger is pushed into him, curling against his sweet spot like there’s no tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haa</span>
  <em>
    <span>aajime!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kindaichi cries when Iwaizumi bullies his fingers against Kindaichi’s prostate, angling his hand to rub his fingers vigorously over it. “Fuck</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuckfuckfuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>please I’m gonna come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi’s vision whites out, as he topples forward and barely catches himself with one hand on Iwaizumi’s headboard. There’s cum streaked into Iwaizumi’s hair and against the wood of the headboard, thankfully missing the pillow underneath Iwaizumi’s head. Kindaichi slowly floats back into his body and shudders when he feels Iwaizumi press again at his prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you’re okay to take my cock Yuu baby?” Iwaizumi asks as he slowly pulls his fingers out and moves Kindaichi off his face by his hips. Kindaichi stammers, tongue heavy in his mouth before he finally chokes out a short, stunted ‘lube’, in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nods, and slowly they reposition themselves with Kindaichi draped against Iwaizumi’s frame, arms loosely wrapped around the green eyed male’s shoulders while Iwaizumi reaches into the nightstand blindly for a bottle of lube. “Tell me if it hurts.” Iwaizumi mumbles into Kindaichi’s ear when he finally gets a hand on the lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fingers Kindaichi first, liberally coating his insides with the slowly warming gel, before he strokes a generous coating of lube over his cock, pressing the head against Kindaichi’s rim teasingly. “You okay Yuutarou?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi shudders at his given name being murmured into his ear and whines weakly against Iwaizumi. “Whatever you want, please Hajime.” Kindaichi says, a pleading tone swamping his voice. Kindaichi’s stomach is lust filled, hungry, brain focused solely on the fact that Iwaizumi wants him, Iwaizumi is being careful with him, Iwaizumi is going to wreck him like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good boy Yuutarou, I’m gonna fuck you nice and slow,” Iwaizumi murmurs and presses a kiss to the spot below Kindaichi’s ear. “And when you’re feeling up to it I want you to ride me for a bit okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi nods against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, mouthing at Iwaizumi’s tanned skin to muffle his needy whines when Iwaizumi lowers him onto his cock. Iwaizumi’s not so thick that it’s scary, but as Kindaichi slowly slips down the length of his cock, the angle makes it feel like he’s splitting open with each inch he takes. His thighs clench, breath stutters against Iwaizumi’s shoulder and he clamps his teeth down on Iwaizumi’s skin when Iwaizumi shimmies his hips and pushes another inch in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi jolts from the bite, the reaction forces his cock the rest of the way into Kindaichi. Kindaichi sobs through his teeth in Iwaizumi’s flesh, feeling like his skin is pulled tight across his whole body. His cock twitches, kinda painfully as it takes interest in the way Iwaizumi’s shaft rubs against his prostate. His overactive sex drive is gonna be the death of him as Iwaizumi hums in his ear, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the small of Kindaichi’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime~” Kindaichi mewls once he stops his jaw from clenching, bathing the bite on Iwaizumi’s shoulder with kitten licks apologetically while Iwaizumi gives him shallow thrusts of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know baby, but I promise I won’t hurt you in a way you don’t like.” Iwaizumi’s other hand cards into the short hair at the nape of his neck, running his fingers through his undercut that’s slowly growing out. It’s comforting. Kindaichi relaxes on Iwaizumi’s lap, gently appreciating the cock being ground into him. His hips ache a little, but it’s a good ache that spreads through his ass and thighs and makes him feel nice and floaty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi kisses him with a hand on the nape of his neck and his thumb rubbing circles into the small of his back and Kindaichi all but blacks out from how nice he feels. His brain struggles, emotions and wants overwhelming him as Iwaizumi mutters praises against his lips. Iwaizumi’s hand drifts to his throat, whispers that he’s such a good boy and he’ll be taken care of, and his brain stutters to a grinding halt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi feels exhausted when his brain comes back online. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was moving mostly on autopilot. His thighs burn from half grinding against Iwaizumi until his own dick is back to full hardness having something thick inside him. His nipples are sore from Iwaizumi’s teeth, fuck he always knew those weren’t hallucinations when he thought Iwaizumi had fangs instead of normal human teeth, they’re sharp as hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not over though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi hooks Kindaichi’s legs over his shoulders as he bends Kindaichi practically in half, one hand around his cock to guide it back into Kindaichi while the other is gripping at the sheets next to Kindaichi’s head. A part of Kindaichi thinks that he might just tear them if Iwaizumi clenches his fist any harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi, just like in that alleyway looks like he’s drunk off of all of it. Kindaichi marked him up just as badly while riding his dick. His throat is covered in a ring of hickies, a bite mark sits firmly on Iwaizumi’s collarbone, Kindaichi doesn’t know how he put it there but it’s there and he made it bleed and when he did it, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iwaizumi’s cock throb inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi thrusts into him and Kindaichi’s whole body siezes from how hard it is. Iwaizumi gets so fucking deep like this. Kindaichi is practically bent into a pretzel over his own body, legs thrown up far over his head, arms clinging to the sheets and Iwaizumi, whatever he can as each of Iwaizumi’s thrusts is accompanied by his whole body weight behind them. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the air as Iwaizumi leans his weight on the back of Kindaichi’s legs and fucks into him like a bull, like he needs it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He deep dicks Kindaichi, grunting with each thrust as the hand that isn’t clenched into the sheets digs into his thigh hard enough to bruise. Kindaichi can’t get any words out, Iwaizumi’s dick punches the air out of him, punches any coherent thought from him as his tongue hangs useless over his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi feels drunk too, his whines and whimpers slur together, along with any kind of plea he manages to make. It’s somewhere along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasefuckhajimehajimesogoodfuckingdeep</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wannacomeonyourdickhajimepleasewreckme</span>
  </em>
  <span>, neither of which Kindaichi can fully articulate because he can barely think with Iwaizumi stretching him out and wrecking his body and his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s mouth, in return, is spitting pure filth as he rests his forehead against the side of Kindaichi’s knee while he fucks into Kindaichi. “Oh fucking god Yuutarou, you’res till so fucking tight. You’re gonna be leaking my come for days? You want that baby? Let everyone know whose come you’ve got dripping out of you. Gonna get it in there good, make you feel it.” Iwaizumi murmurs in a low tone. “You’re not gonna forget this baby, never gonna forget how good my dick is for you, right </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuutarou</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensitive and trembling, Kindaici chokes on his words, clenching as best as he can around Iwaizumi’s cock as his hips stutter, pace becoming mistimed and faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking, gonna come for you Yuu, only you. Wanted you for forever. Wanted to dick you down and make you mine baby.” Iwaizumi rambles as he thrusts in to the hilt, groaning low in his chest as his dick throbs and he spills inside Kindaichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand clenching the sheets moves to wrap around Kindaichi’s cock, as Iwaizumi lazily strokes it, leaning in, between Kindaichi’s legs to mutter in his ear. “Please come for me baby, I wanna see it so bad. Wanna taste your come when I lick it off you and get you all cleaned up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With sleepy, hooded eyes, Kindaichi shakes, nodding along to Iwaizumi’s words as his dick twitches in Iwaizumi’s fingers, before a weak spurt of come coats them. He’s exhausted, they both are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi’s eyes are struggling to stay open as his body melts into the mattress beneath him. Iwaizumi doesn’t want to move, but he does, pulling out of Kindaichi and soothing a hand over his thigh when he winces. He reaches out for the sports drinks, both abandoned on the bedside table and carefully opens one to tilt it to Kindaichi’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink some slowly baby.” Iwaizumi coos as he steadies Kindaichi’s chin. “Then you can sleep for as long as you want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lazily, Kindaichi complies, allowed Iwaizumi to feed him the sports drink slowly until a sliver of liquid remains in the bottle and he protests anymore effort. Once his head hits the pillow Kindaichi is out like a light. Iwaizumi cracks open his own bottle, rolling his shoulders to feel every ache in his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares down at Kindaichi once he’s done with the drink, and reaches out to touch the curve of Kindaich’s shoulder gently as his chest rises and falls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This could very well be a dream, but he doesn’t want it to be. His chest swells with more than lust. With</span>
  <em>
    <span> feelings, </span>
  </em>
  <span>feelings that he’s squashed down for the last four years. He sighs, contently and he tosses the bottle over the edge of the bed to deal with tomorrow morning. He curls up next to Kindaichi, wrapping a firm arm around his waist after pulling the blanket over both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi out like a light the moment his head hits the pillow too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the next morning, Iwaizumi texts Kunimi and thanks him for telling him that Kindaichi was going to a party.<br/>Kunimi texts back and threatens to cut his dick off if they ever have sex in the apartment while he's around.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>